An active-matrix display device, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, has pixels arranged in a matrix. Each of the pixels includes a TFT serving as a switching transistor or a drive transistor and a capacitor serving as a storage capacitor.
The TFT includes a gate electrode, a channel layer facing the gate electrode, and a source electrode and a drain electrode which are connected to the channel layer. Two types of structure are known as TFT structures: one is a bottom-gate structure, in which a gate electrode is disposed below the channel layer (on the side close to a substrate); and the other is a top-gate structure, in which a gate electrode is disposed above the channel layer. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a bottom-gate TFT. Furthermore, the capacitor is formed of a pair of electrodes sandwiching an insulating film.